In modern data networks there are many applications, such as bulk data transfer, that require reliable multicast. Reliability in multicast networks may be provided using, for example, Forward Error Correction (FEC), Automatic Repeat Requests (ARQ), and/or other feedback mechanisms. Traditional multicast protocols, whose operations depend on feedback, face a growing challenge as the number of recipient nodes increases and the inadvertent feedback traffic becomes unmanageable. This feedback traffic represents communication overhead that consumes valuable channel resources in a network. The feedback traffic can also generate delays in a network that can significantly increase the amount of time it takes to complete a multicast operation. It is generally desirable that overhead be reduced as much as possible in a communication network to, for example, free up channel resources and improve information flow. It is also generally desirable that data transfer operations be performed in a rapid and efficient manner.